Christmas Magic All Year Round
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: Hermione always thought she was a normal girl. However, when she finds herself ill and in need of a miracle she finds out she is more than she realized, but finds family she never knew she had. She also finds the Christmas magic something that is year round instead of just once a year. (Also a Twilight crossover.)
1. The Granger's Perfect Little Angel

_I don't own 'Harry Potter', 'Twilight' or 'The Santa Clause'. For this story the vampires are now elves, but not Christmas Elves._

 **Christmas Magic All Year Round: Chapter 1 – The Granger's Perfect Little Angel**

Mr. and Mrs. Granger told Hermione they knew from the day she was born she was a very special little girl. They saw how special she was in those special little eyes of hers, but also those special little hands of hers. They knew she would grow up and _be_ something great. As such it came as no surprise when Hermione found herself skipping grades and reading at a high school level at a very, very young age. Sometimes they called her their Christmas miracle despite not being born in December as they learned the December before that they would be having a baby despite never having such luck before.

She grew up in a very strict household. While she was able to read anything, she wanted her parents kept anything fantastical off her reading list. Fantasy held no place in a house with a firm belief in science which in turn also planned on their daughter going into one of the leading fields of science. After all, Hermione was deemed what the adults around her called a child genius. There was great debate whether she might become a medical doctor, a biochemist along with any other wide range of science or anything dealing with technologies and science. The only non-science expectation was in fact becoming a lawyer.

As such Hermione found herself surprised when her parents stopped asking her what she wanted to be when she grew up among a specific list of course.

They in fact didn't ask her at all.

The small child felt ill for some time and found herself unable to read the books she loved reading without getting a major headache. She'd fall asleep during her favorite science programs, but a few time at school she found herself fainting. The complete black outs led to Hermione being taken in to see a doctor, yet nobody ever told her what was wrong with her. She did, however, see her parents cry and wring their hands regarding whatever the doctors told them and they seemed inclined to treat her differently than before.

For gifts she received she no longer received books. Her headaches were sighted, but the number of stuffed animals started burring her. Some were even of fantastical animals she'd heard briefly mentioned, yet her parents avoided even among the classics giving her books about. The child missed reading yet found herself with headaches when she did in fact try to read. These headaches would bring the poor child to tears and her mother would give her some medicine to sleep. Everything seemed passing in a blur as her mother sat there waiting for her to fall asleep.

Her parents probably thought she was asleep when she snuck down the stairs and overheard the conversation between her parents. "How could you have an affair with another man?"

"I didn't."

"Don't lie to me. I went to get tested to see if I was a match for Hermione and found out that I was not. If she's not my daughter, you had to have an affair."

"I don't remember."

"Of course, you don't. She's not my daughter."

"Daddy?" Hermione spoke up from the stairs where tears welled in her eyes. Her lip formed into a pout as she tried not to cry. Her daddy was of course her daddy, so why would the man in fact say he wasn't? She clutched the banister as hot tears poured down her face. Hermione's mother rushed over to her and scooped her into her arms before tucking her back into bed so she could sleep some more. Eventually her mother woke her up. Her mother carried her down to the taxi waiting for them which in turn took them to the airport. Hermione peeked out the window looking for her father. "Where's daddy?"

"He's not coming with us. He needs to keep the dentistry going while we're taking our trip."

"Where are we going?"

"We're taking a trip to America. There is a doctor there who will help you feel better."

Hermione continued holding her mother's hand as she got onto the plane but found herself situated in a seat looking out the window. The plane took off and Hermione found herself dozing off for a bit, yet she over heard her mother speaking to the lady across the aisle. "So, what are you going to America for?"

"My daughter has cancer, so I'm taking her to one of the leading children's hospital over there."

"Oh. Is it just the two of you?"

"My husband…" Her mother paused. "I told him he could stay behind. He needed to take care of the business after all so we can stay afloat, but we also had a fight I'd much rather not discuss."

"Oh, sorry." The woman stopped speaking to Hermione's mother and Hermione pretended to wake up at that point. The person in charge of the taking care of the passengers brought her a drink. Hermione found herself looking out the window feeling as if she were missing something. This feeling always bothered her despite always hearing that she was her mother's special little angel, yet she wondered if she was still her father's special angel. Realization hit that at eight years of age she would not be spending Christmas with her father.

A jingling sound was heard outside of the window and she found herself looking. Hermione's mouth opened as she saw Santa's sleigh flying outside of the plane, yet when she closed her eyes the sleigh was in fact gone. She'd heard about Santa every year despite her parents always telling her he didn't exist and they honestly believed she didn't believe. Despite this, they still continued the Santa tradition where her father would place presents under the tree pretending to be Santa.

It was the one magical time of the year.

This year there were no Christmas decorations, no Christmas tree or even a chance at getting presents. Hermione tugged at her mother's sleeve. "Mama. How does Santa give presents to children who are on planes during Christmas?"

Her mother sighed. "Hermione, I thought you didn't believe in Santa?"

Hermione looked out the window. She was sure of what she had seen despite the fact she'd been told by one doctor she might be having hallucinations. She saw Santa, but she believed in him.


	2. How Does Santa Do It?

I wanted Bernard to show up in this chapter but it will need to be the next.

 **Christmas Magic All Year Round: Chapter 2 – How Does Santa Do It?**

The airport intercom was busy announcing delayed flights. Passengers grumbled about the delays, but also how everyone was stuck in the airport rather than heading to their destinations. Hermione's mother made a phone call, yet seemed quite worried. In the back of Hermione's mind she thought about how this had in the last few months seemed to become a rather normal thing. Everyone seemed frustrated with what is going on. While there were quite a few people stranded in the airport, there weren't the tons of people she'd seen when they first entered the plane back in England.

Snow fell outside of the airport, but the entire place was blanketed with white, white snow. Hermione found herself staring out at the snow as the flakes fell towards the ground. Her brown eyes took in the snow as her mother slept waiting for whoever was going to pick them up, yet Hermione couldn't help but wonder how Santa got Christmas presents to children. Normally this would make her doubt due to the fact her parents taught her to think in a very logical fashion, yet she in fact saw the big man outside of the airplane window.

It was as if the world of magic suddenly opened up to her.

Magic seemed like a wonderful thing given the fact science seemed like such a rigid thing which didn't allow for miracles. With everything that happened over the last few months she found herself wondering a wide variety of things. Why did her father say he wasn't her father? Why did the adults always talk in silence and not tell her what was going, such as having cancer? She was a bright girl and knew what this in fact meant. How was she supposed to have Christmas in the airport and how was Santa supposed to find her?

Despite her head hurting she found herself pulling a notebook out of her mother's purse. She'd never written a letter to Santa before, but suddenly she found herself wanting to. She pulled out a pencil and began writing.

 _Dear Santa,_

 _My name is Hermione Jean Granger. I have never written a letter to Santa before, but I've also never believed in Santa. I believe because I saw you tonight. You were outside of the plane. I guess seeing is believing. I am eight. I have cancer, but my parents refuse to tell me I have cancer. My daddy says he's not my daddy. We aren't spending Christmas together. I am in an airport. How do children at the airport get their Christmas presents? That's what I want to know._

 _Sincerely Yours,  
Hermione Granger_

Hermione finished writing her letter and frowned. She wondered how she might get the letter to the North Pole. She stood up on her feet while her mother continued sleeping before heading over to the attendant. A few other adults stood there complaining while the noise made her head hurt. Hermione took a deep sigh and found herself rather pleased when someone noticed and let her through. "Is there a mailbox?"

"A mailbox?" The rather tired attendant of the front desk seemed quite pleased with the different request.

"I'd like to mail a letter to Santa please."

"Oh. Let me take care of that for you." The attendant looked under the desk and found an envelope and stamp. "Do you have an address?"

"No. Does Santa needs an address?"

"No. Santa knows when you are sleeping after all, so he knows where all good little girls are as well."

"Even if they are at the airport?"

"Well, he also knows where they are going to be, so you need not worry about him finding you."

The woman took her letter and put it in an envelope. She pointed over at the mailbox and Hermione headed over despite the fact she was in fact feeling a little dizzy. She slipped the letter in, but stood on the tiptoe looking in wondering when the magic would kick in. The idea of magic in fact awed her for some strange reason yet finding out about Santa made a soft emotional ache begin cropping forward. She continued standing there as her eyes began to droop.

"Hermione!"

Her mother's voice almost made the young girl topple over, but she turned to look at her rather distraught mother. "Don't wander off like that!"

"Sorry…"

Her mother took her hand and drug her away. They sat back down waiting for someone who continued not to come. The night sky was dark, but snow continued falling outside. Hermione frowned and yet wondered what would happen next. Her mother sat there for a short period of time. "Are you hungry?"

"I guess."

"This time stay here. I will go and get you something to eat while we wait for the bus. It is being delayed because of the storm."

Hermione would have nodded her head if it weren't for the fact this would have made her head hurt. She instead frowned as her mother headed away. The snow continued falling, yet she couldn't help but hope Christmas wouldn't be the awful experience she was expecting it to be. The other people didn't seem bothered by the child by themselves and seemed far more concerned with their own worries. Christmas cheer was lacking, making Hermione wonder if the few dozen of people she saw watching the doors would prevent Santa's magic from working due to lack of cheer.

Letting out a deep sigh she found herself closing her eyes. The airport continued making announcements over the intercom which in turn made Hermione's head throbbed. In the back of her mind she kept thinking about the concept of magic and that something was missing. Her mother came back and handed her food which obviously came from a vending machine. "Sorry Hermione. None of the airport stores are open. I'll make it up to you somehow, someday. I'll make all of this up to you."


End file.
